Betrayal of Kryptonian Love
by NatsukiHIME02
Summary: It's only a matter of days before Lana and Lex get married. This time Clark's going to get Lana back, even if it means getting in the way of Lex. Getting in the way of Lex, in all the wrong ways. Clex slashy R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters or any of Smallville!

A/N: I was just thinking about making a slash about Clark and Lex, since they fight sooo much. I mean, they use to be friends, but then boom, enemies! Just to tell you some of these chapters aren't slashy at all, but it will slowly grow slashy. It won't be like all slashy! Not now, at least! I'm going to take it slowly, so bear with me, and enjoy reading! Please R&R (read and review)! I don't mind some harsh critique, but if you have nothing to say good about my story, don't even bother to comment!

----------------------

Chapter one: One last Try

Day one:

Clark sat in the comfortable metallic chair, moving his right leg up and down, as if worried about something. His dark hair was brushed back in its usual hairstyle, looking straight up in front of him. His eye's stared blankly, at the empty table. His fingers lied still on the small table. His shoulders were crouched, as if he was shrugging, leaning his manly forearms on the clean table. Clark hadn't eaten anything, and his stomach had been shouting at him "eat" for the last thirty minutes. He ignored the calling.

Finally he just relaxed, and breathed in and out, slowly. Closing his eyes, his head faced the ceiling. His leg stopped shaking. As he slowly lowered his head, he could see her. She was beautiful and early as usual. She shined with happiness in her face as she carried the tray of coffee cups to her customers. Clark just sat staring blankly towards the girl as she scurried all around the place.

Just as Clark rose to feet, pushing his chair back, his gentle eyes set on the eyes of his obsession. The girl brushed her hair back and caught the full attention of the mysterious young man. Clark immediately fell into her gaze, and couldn't do or say a thing. The sweet brunette just placed the tray down, and turned towards him. Sweetly, she waved gently his way, smiling partially.

He smiled back, and waved gently also. Say something you idiot! He thought. It's only a matter of days until-

"Clark."

He knew that voice. Up against him now, he could smell the sweet smell of flowers. He could feel her right before him, but that was only because she was. Clark picked up the broken parts of his emotions, and looked back into those dark brown innocent eyes.

"Lana…hi."

"Hey Clark, I don't get a welcoming hug anymore?"

Lana clutched Clark's body, and took his body away from his control. He felt hypnotized, under her control the whole time. Her rosy cheek close to his, he began to blush. He wondered if he could even blush. Her fingers wrapped around him like she was saying goodbye to an old friend. Clark smiled. He had felt at home. In his own little fantasy world, Lana was everything. Anything and everything to him. He wished it was actually like that. Lana his girl, and Lex gone forever, but it wasn't. Life happened, and life led itself up to this point. The problem with Clark was he couldn't let go, even though others told him too, he just…couldn't.

Clark returned the hug, and did his best to enjoy the moment. This would most likely be the last moment he'd hug her again. She was getting married in only a matter of days, and he thought he could win her back. Just one last try to win her back. If she really didn't love him, she'd reject him with no hesitation. He could at least find out if she truly loved him…

"I need to ask you something..." Clark said, still hugging Lana.

Lana let go of the attractive young man standing before her.

"What's that?"

Clark hesitated, looking deeply into her beauty. He stuttered a couple of times, and eventually just turned away. Lana thought he was playing around with her and just giggled softly.

"Come on Clark, I'm kind of busy today. What is it?" she asked again.

"How…how's it going with the wedding?"

Lana was bewildered to hear this question coming from Clark. He was her ex-boyfriend, and yet he wants to know about the wedding plans? Lana was completely taken back. Her happiness shattered into pieces of confusion. She couldn't understand why he would ask such a question. She knew Clark would be the last one asking about that. She tried to collect herself back together, forcing a smile on her face.

"It's going good. That's actually the reason I'm rushing. I have to make plans for my dress and all the guests coming and-why are you so interested?"

Clark felt like throwing up. Everything was going wrong. He approached her the wrong way, and asked the wrong question. Now he had to get himself out of it. He slowly swallowed, and exhaled.

"I…just want you to be happy..."

Lana's happiness was slowly collected. She began to ignore the fact that he asked her a strange question, and started grasping hold of his answer. She smiled widely, cheek to cheek. Clark couldn't help but to do the same.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, "I just wish you could've been invited. You have a good heart Clark."

With that, she excused herself to her present duties, leaving Clark standing oddly in the middle of the coffee house. Clark just smiled as she walked away, fulfilling her duties. He thought, man, there she goes. My only chance, my last chance. Well, at least she's happy that's all that matters. And with that, Clark drifted away, peeping one last time at the love of his life. He walked out of the Talon, sadden but strangely happy.

Leaning against the window, was Lex. He watched the farm boy walk away, and raised his eyebrows in suspicion. He looked back through the window at Lana, very much happy. By the time he looked back Clark's way, he was already gone. Lex just continued to read the newspaper. He read the bold headline that said:

**A Rich Wedding: Lex and Lana!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello agian! Here is chapter two, which is much smaller compared to chapter one! Once agian, I'd like some reviews please! Have fun reading!

---------------------------------------

Chapter two: the Argument

Day two:

The next day, Clark visited Lana's new home: Lex's over expensive and too large castle, which is too empty. Lana's pregnancy didn't go so well, and Lana and Lex have grown distant from each other since then. Lana doesn't talk to Lex much anymore, especially at dinner. Those two couldn't have been so distant from each other. The dinners were peaceful, yet so quiet. You could hear a coin drop on the floor from outside the door, but instead of hearing a coin, Clark heard arguing…

"I don't want to make our marriage public!"

"Please, Lana, don't yell. There's no need to fight…"

"That's what you say because you're so rich and famous!"

Clark entered suddenly, seeing the two in Lex's office, or something close to it. They stood before his gloomy looking desk, staring Clark down. Lana looked innocent as usual, and Lex stared him down like he was an intruder.

"What are you doing here, Clark?" he asked impatiently, "How did you get in?"

"The front door was open..." he answered, slowly moving his eyes towards Lana.

"Well get out, if you have nothing to say..."

"He must have me something to say if he's here, Lex!" Lana responded, rudely.

"Lana, are you okay?" Clark asked with a worried tone.

"No! Stop asking, please!" Lana turned away and ran out of the room.

Clark watched her small body run off. Lex's eyes followed Clark's eyes as she ran away. Darkness seemed to fall on the two, just as she left. When Lana was out of both their sights, Lex looked back up toward Clark.

"Now look what you've done!"

"I've done?"

"You just made things worse Clark, just when your out of her life, you come right back in!"

There was a silence as they stared each other down. Clark didn't say anything. He just looked at him madly. His anger grew as his eyes began to become a dark reddish color. Lex turned around and covered his face with one of his pale hands. Covering his face in shame, he paced back and forth. Clark just watched him pace.

"I'll leave, if it makes Lana feel any better-.."

"You never should've come..." Lex interrupted, moving his hand back towards his side, and looking at him with that "I don't care anymore" expression.

The farm boy looked back Lex's way, then just turned back to the room Lana entered.

"I wish this was all just a dream, that way I wouldn't have to see you hurt Lana."

"You don't know the definition of hurt..." Lex answered coldly, grabbing a glass and pouring some type of golden yellow wine in it.

"One day you will." Clark murmured.

Lex took the glass and swallowed down the strange colored wine. After drinking it, he placed the glass back down, and looked back towards Clark. He was already walking out when Lex called out to him:

"Clark, you can't blame me for everything! It was her choice to marry me."

"Yeah well why'd it have to be you!" Clark said turning back around, his eyes burning with a sort of anger now.

"Well, I guess it's my dashing good looks!" He said, sarcastically.

Clark stomped powerfully back his way and slammed him against the wall. He began to choke him, while lifting his other fist in the air. Lex grabbed hold of Clark's hand, trying to defend himself.

"You...don't want to do this Clark."

Clark let go of Lex, and let his body fall to the ground. Lex was gasping for air, as Clark stood over him. He backed away from him, slowly.

"Don't you hurt Lana again."

With that said, Clark made his grand exit, not even bothering to look back Lana's way. Lana kneeled before her barely cracked open door, watching everything that happened. Her eyes lowered, and she closed the door, locking it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey agian! I hope you all are enjoying my story so far! Here is chapter three! Enjoy!

---------------------------------

Chapter three: Rainy Days and Sunny Nights

Day two (nighttime):

Clark decided to do some grocery shopping, since he was out. Mrs. Kent hadn't gone shopping for the last couple of days, fulfilling her own duties. She was busy with other things, other than her seat in the senate. That's what really surprised Clark. When did she get so involved in anything and everything other than the senate? He wondered. He didn't bother to ask, he was too sidetracked. Lana was all he could think about...now.

He was afraid that Lex would hurt Lana again. He was worried something would happen at the wedding, someone would find about his love for Lana, and kill her. Wouldn't that be okay? She wouldn't get married! Clark fought with his thoughts as he walked about the store. He just threw a couple random items into the basket, not bothering to look at what he actually bought.

After paying at the cash register, he drove silently home. The stars seemed to brighten his car, but not his mood. The radio wasn't on. No one was out in the middle of the darkness, not even one animal. It felt and looked lonely. Sometimes Clark would look in the rear view mirror, hoping Lana would come running back to him, but every time he looked in that mirror, he saw darkness. Darkness and a clear road.

He arrived back home at about eight o'clock. Mrs. Kent was already asleep, on the couch. She was waiting for Clark to come back home. Clark smiled at her, covered her body with covers, and then left to the barn.

Clark walked past the sticky hay below his feet, and climbed up the hardened wood stairs. He was up in his room, at last. Looking before him, he could see those bright stars again. He leaned up against his open wood window, he looked up at them. He was silent, like when he stared madly at Lex. For a second, his mind went blank.

All he could think about was the stars. How beautiful they were up there, knowing they might never fall to earth.

A figure was seen behind him, wearing a long black coat, and a blue business like suit; a nice looking tie, black belt, and black expensive men shoes. Clark hadn't noticed the figure behind him. He was too sidetracked, thinking about the stars.

"Are you coming?" the figure asked.

Clark knew the voice, but turned around just to make sure. It was Lex Luther, standing before him, nicely dressed.

"To what?"

"To the wedding."

Clark's eyes lowered and turned back around, leaning on the rectangular wooden surface, looking out into the stars again.

"I told you already Clark; I think Lana would really want you there. I don't want to hold her back from seeing a friend."

"That's not the only reason you stopped by, is it?" Clark asked, impatiently.

His eyes turned away from the stars, and back to Lex.

"Lana wanted me to apologize to you, for yesterday."

"You're apologizing to the wrong person, Lex. You should be apologizing to her-"

"If you'd just let me speak, I was just about to tell you that. I apologized to her. She forgave me, and in return, she wanted me to apologize to you."

Clark looked away, back at the night sky. Lex shook his head in frustration, and looked away too. He wasn't much of the apologizing type of guy, especially to his fiancés ex-boyfriend. His fiancés "school girl crush".

"Look, whether you like it or not, I'm apologizing. I'm sorry for getting so angry yesterday, but I don't regret what I said."

Clark glanced at Lex. He was thinking: Forgive him or not? It was better to not forgive him, I mean, he's Lex Luther. A lot of people don't like him, so Clark would just be another one of those people. That instant, he hadn't forgiven him. He didn't say or do anything to him...

After standing for who knew how long, Lex slowly began walking down the stairs. Just before Lex was out of his site, Clark turned his head, asking one question:

"Does Lana know your inviting me? Does she know I'm coming?"

Lex stopped suddenly, and looked back towards Clark. He simply answered:

"No."

Clark's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. He turned his face back towards the bright stars. Lex stood there for a moment, just staring at Clark, as Clark stood there looking at the stars. For a second, he wondered why he looked out at the stars, so silently. Seeing him there, made Lex feel a little empty. He shook the thoughts away quickly, and continued walking down the wooden stairs.

While driving back to Lana, all he could think about was Clark. He remembered the exact way Clark stood there gazing at the stars. He seemed so empty, and that's the way Lex now felt. He was thinking about asking why he looked so depressed, but he had a pretty good idea why. Asking that question would make him sound like a friend too, and he wasn't. They use to be friends, but now they were not.

He thought deeply about what Clark had left: his mother and some friends. No one else. No love interest. No Lana, Lex thought. Tonight, he felt like being a friend, instead of an enemy. Every time he thought about it, being a friend, he thought of Clark and Lana together. He just couldn't take it, so what did he do? He did what he thought was best:

Be Clark's enemy. Being his enemy and getting the girl, was better than being the friend without the girl.

At that moment, he pulled his car over into the country grass. There he parked his car, and took the keys out of the ignition. Lex stopped to think, and looked up at the stars, just thinking about Lana, Clark, and the wedding…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back! Now, I must say, it was fun writing this chapter. This chapter is so lusting! Anways, enjoy reading another wonderful chapter!

---------------------------------------

Chapter four: I just want to feel…

Day three:

Lex and Lana had played around a little, last night in the bed, a few minutes after he returned. He awoke to find his princess, wife to be, sitting before her elegant mirror. She wore a silky shiny blue and red robe. One of the many robes he owned. Lex looked down to the floor, seeing his boxers. He picked up his boxers, and quickly slipped them on.

Still holding the covers over his naked body, he said:

"Good morning..."

In the corner of the mirror, she could see Lex. She smiled brightly, and her eyes came alive.

"Good morning…"

Lex lifted his body off of the bed, and sat against the side of the bed. He just stared at his Lana, just admiring her looks. She was putting on some pink eye shadow, noticing Lex looking her way, when she was halfway through the first eye. She smiled again, and winked at him. Lex lowered his head, and giggled.

Lex pushed himself up onto his two feet and stood behind Lana, still admiring her look, her beauty. He kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around her body. He could still smell some of his cologne on her, after their bodies touched so many times the night before. His chin was sitting on her left shoulder.

"You know I love you…" he whispered.

Lana giggled, and placed the materials in her hand down. She rubbed her left hand against his cheek, and answered:

"I know. I love you too..."

He turned to face her, but ended up facing the side of her face. He placed his hand below her chin, and turned her face his way. Slowly and smoothly, Lex kissed her passionately. Lana returned the kiss, softly.

Her lips left his slowly, and her brown eyes looked back at him.

"Did you go back to Clark, yesterday?"

"Yes, and I did apologize to him. Honestly, I don't know if he forgave me…"

"He will, Clark's a nice guy. He's got a good heart…"

Lex smiled at her reply, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I've got to go now, Lana. I love you." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Lana could feel his sweet kiss on her forehead, but she hadn't paid much attention. She was covering her lips with her favorite lipstick, and getting ready for the day. When Lex picked up his clothes, and closed the bathroom door, Lana placed her lipstick down. Staring back in the mirror, she thought about Clark…

I'm going to see him today, just to see that he's okay,she thought. Nothing big, just a friend checking on a friend. Every time she saw him though, she felt a need to see him again, and again, and again. Not seeing him was good, maybe for her, since she was getting married. He's not going to be at the wedding, so I might as well see him, she thought again.

"What Lex doesn't know won't hurt him, will it?" she asked her reflection.

She turned back towards the door, which Lex entered. She could hear the water, and knew immediately, that he was taking a shower. Without a thought in her mind, she finished putting her lipstick on, and ran off to the garage. There was Lex's car and another one. This car was a BMW, a nice looking one too. She grabbed the key that didn't look like Lex's keys, and jumped into the car. She opened the garage with the remote, and drove off.

She drove off to Clark's farm…

Clark was seen in the barn, hammering a piece of wood to the inside of the barn. Some of the barn had maintained some damage. Either from the villains who visited Smallville, animals, or just the weather. He was sweating, working all of the morning. His shirt was being washed, because he sweated so much. All that he wore was a pair of dark blue jeans, and sweat slowly dripping down his muscular body.

Lana parked the car, and stood before the open entrance into the barn. There he was, working. She stared at his body move, and the sweat drip down his back. She just stood there, admiring his gorgeous looks. Lana hadn't minded touching him the way she use to, when they were together. She lusted for his touch to her body, to kiss him.

Clark stopped hammering once he noticed the same dark figure behind him.

"Lex, what do you want no-" he stopped as he turned around to see Lana. His eyes widened, as he looked back upon her.

"Lana" he whispered to himself.

"Clark...how's it going?" she asked.

"Well…I'm just finishing up some work here. Ho-How are you?"

"I'm fine it's just..." Lana moved closer and closer to Clark, until she stood only inches from his bodily sweat.

Clark could feel her breath against his body, and she too could feel his breath against her. He had to look partially down, since she was shorter than him. Lana was still looking down, and then pulled her head back up to him.

"I just want to feel..." she whispered.

Her hands touched his sweaty body, as she moved them downward, toward his six pack. She could see his stomach breath in and out slowly. Her small hands moved back upward, to his cheek. Lana's hands were now wet, from his sweat.

Clark knew what was next: the kiss. He couldn't help but to want to touch his lips against hers. He moved in slowly, as Lana closed her eyes. He closed his too after his lips entered hers. What started as a simple kiss grew into a seductive kiss. Lana couldn't take her lips away from his beautiful lips.

Then her cell phone rang.

She quickly snapped back to reality, and backed away from Clark. He was surprised by her sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry…" she said touching her lips.

Lana ran off to the car, and jumped in again. Clark ran off after her, but she was already halfway down the road by the time he made it outside.

She looked back at her cell phone. It was Lex's number. She knew he'd ask where she had gone. She knew he'd find out soon. Find out that she wasn't at the store, not hanging out with Chloe, or just riding around. I'm not going to tell him, she thought.

"It'll be our little secret…Clark…" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have been quite alot of "update!" comments. I am updating as fast as possible, while attending school! Anyways, this story is quite short compared to the other three. Happy reading and remember to R&R!!!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter five: A Man and His Personal Possession

Still day three:

Shortly after Lana left, Clark turned to complete his work. To his surprise, Lex stood before him, holding his cell phone in his hand. He closed the flip phone, and smiled briefly at him. Clark stood, his hands by his side. He could see the hurt in Lex's eyes. Lex walked slowly up to the farm boy, hesitating a little. He dropped his phone, as he lifted his clenched fist.

With a jealously of fire, he punched Clark across the face, pushing him back a couple of inches.

He had also fallen down to the ground, his defense down. Lex kneeled down, pulling his fluffy hair up, with his hand. Clark shouted in pain, as he pulled each strain of hair. Blood trickled down the left side of his mouth.

"Do you think I'm just some joke Clark!?" he asked quietly.

Now the real beating began. Lex punched Clark again, and again, and again. Each blow was even stronger than the last. It was unbearable, even for such a hero as Clark. Blood stains formed on his shirt, as he spat out the blood from his mouth. His body shaked slowly, after each blow. By the tenth punch, the skin surrounding his right eye had become dark blue. His nose was bleeding heavily, and drops of blood could be seen on his neck.

"Stop! Lex! Please!" he pleaded. He was barely able to get those words out of his mouth...

As his bloodied hand came in for another blow, his fist stopped right on Clark's nose. At that moment, Clark pushed Lex off of him with brute strength. Lex was thrown back, hitting the wooden wall, and flying back into the wheat fields.

Clark ran with his super speed, just in time to help Lex off the ground.

"No...no get away..." he whispered.

"No!" he pushed himself from Clark's gentle hands. His nose was now indeed bleeding, from hitting the ground, face first. He looked at him with confusion.

"What are you?" he asked, wiping some of the dripping blood away.

Just as Clark opened his mouth, Lex waved his hand, ignoring his right to speak.

"You monster…you freak, stay away from me and Lana! If you get close to her again, I will kill you!"

There it goes, that nasty "freak" word. Clark had grown accustomed to that word, but he still didn't like it. It made a difference when Lana said it, but when Lex said it, he felt like killing him. Only anger grew from their disputes. He had just about had it, but it seemed Lex beat him to it. Lex didn't even know about his secret, and yet he's calling him a "freak"? He just couldn't imagine what he'd say if he found out…

Quickly, Clark thought of a comeback. Instead of actually telling him what happened, he lied.

"She wanted to know if marrying you was the right choice..."

"Yes, and she just happened to call on you for this?"

Clark looked at him with a serious face.

"Then what did you say?" he asked.

"I told her you were always the right man to merry her. I gave her nothing but pain. You gave her something good, Lex. I told her she was lucky…to have you."

Those painful words poured out of him like glue pours out of a glue bottle.

"And she was lucky to have you, Clark. Any girl would..." Lex answered slowly.

Lex's response took him back. He hadn't noticed how much blood he lost. Lex looked away and brushed past Clark's shoulder. Lex didn't care much for what he said; right now he was just trying to stop the blood from oozing out. Clark walked to his house, and cleaned off his bloody face. Looking out the window, he could see Lex driving off, probably back home.

He felt like punching Lex down himself, but slowly his steamy anger calmed. He wondered about what the rich man meant by what he said. He actually thought back to what they both said. His compliment started it, and he couldn't decide if what he said was wrong, or what needed to be said.

"I'll call him...to make sure Lana's alright..." he said to himself, watching as the handsome man drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello hello agian! I don't have much to say this time, but it's getting really good! Read on!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter six: Beauty from the inside and out

Day four:

The next day, in the early dawn of the morning, Lana went out with Chloe to go shopping for her wedding dress. She was getting married tomorrow, and she needed to pick out a dress. Not only that, but she needed to be measured! The days had been coming by too fast, and Clark got in the way. For just this day, she blocked out the thoughts of Clark and Lex, and just thought of the perfect wedding.

In the meantime, Lex had already chosen his suit. It was to be a sleek yet layed back black suit, with a dark blue tie. Lana told him she was going to wear a sparkling blue dress. She always dreamed it that way, and Lex didn't want to ruin her big day. He was just busy helping setting up the decorations for the alter and the party after the wedding.

He didn't have too much on his mind either. He was defiantly too jealous and angry to even speak of Clark.

Clark. What about Clark?

Clark kept glancing back at the pictures of him and Lana, as Mrs. Kent helped him put on his vest, for his tux. He was staring blankly at the mirror, when she asked him how he thought he looked. Like any other mother, she could see right through him. He was in pain, and she could understand. He lost his love, his one and only. Now, he was going to her wedding. Well, not right now. Right now he was trying on his tux for the wedding tomorrow. Mrs. Kent stood next to him, staring into the mirror.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know you don't have to go to her wedding."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I was invited, I'm lucky just for that...heh."

If a person looked close enough, Clark's eyes grew a little watery.

"Oh Clark..." she whispered, hugging him tightly.

Clark just stood there, looking into the tall circled mirror. He picked up the photo of them smiling.

"Lana..." he whispered.

* * *

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Lex answered, watching the men paint over the white stage.

The tables were finished, along with the flowers, dance floor, and everything else. The only things needed fixing was the stage, and the guests. He still couldn't decide whether to invite Lionel, his father. He always wanted his father at his wedding, but for all those horrible memories, he just thought of rejecting him. Lex left him an invitation, on his desk, but now he thought of burning it. That or bringing security to tell Lionel nicely, "Get out."

Then he thought of Clark. Clark hadn't answered his question, even after that bloody fight. He was getting a little worried. He didn't want Lana to be happy on the outside, and hurting inside. The business man gripped his cell phone, deciding….

"I still can't believe it Lana! Your getting married, you should be so happy!" Chloe answered, happily.

"Yeah, I should, and I am. Lex is a good guy. Oh I like that one!" Lana replied, pointing to the dress on the far side of the store.

Following her around to the back of the store, to try on the expensive dress, she too thought of Clark. He was her friend, and she didn't want him to get hurt, although he already was. She tried to think positively, but that was hard seeing one of your friends getting married, and the other that loved that friend, hurt.

"Maybe this will all be over soon... I hope, for Clark's sake..." she thought.

"What do you think?" Lana asked, stepping out from the clothing booth, with the dress on.

Chloe looked at her moving her head down, then up. She smiled at her, and showed a thumbs up. Lana's eyes sparkled after her friends thumbs up, and she danced as if she had already had the man of her dreams...

* * *

After Mrs. Kent left Clark, he took off the tux, and hung it up in the house closet. He looked over to the phone, noticing a yellow note. He looked all around him, wondering if the note was for him. The note just sat there, with a simple sentence. He shrugged and walked over to read the note. It said his name at the top, and now it sounded like a letter.

It said:

Clark,

If you won't come for Lana,

Then at least come for me.

-Lex

He placed the sticky note on the right side cabinet up above him. He thought of the note. The only reason he'd go to the wedding was for Lana, not for Lex. Then, he thought again. Maybe there was a reason he wanted him to come, other than Lana. He thought deeply, before lifting up the phone and clicking each little number of Lex's number…

"Lex." He answered briefly.

At first, Clark hadn't said a word. Lex repeated his name again.

"Lex, hello?"

"I'm coming." Clark replied.

"Cla-"

A buzzing was heard on the other line, as Lex tried to call back to Clark. He hung up the phone with those simple words: "I'm coming." Lex took the phone away from his ear, and closed his flip phone.

"Okay." he said to himself.

Lex crossed out his father's name on his list of guest, and drew an arrow connecting Clark's name to his fathers.

"Okay then…"

* * *

Back at the wedding store, Lana was still trying on other dresses, just in case her wedding dress got destroyed. Strange things always happened around Smallville, and what better time then her wedding day! Chloe took a break shopping to use the restroom, while Lana examined one of the other dresses she had on.

Lex drove down to the city part of Smallville, to look for another suit for the best man. He couldn't help, but to stop and watch Lana modeling before the mirror. She hadn't noticed him, but he easily noticed her.

Clark was out and about too, looking for a better looking tie for his tux. His eyes fell upon an even nicer suit, than the one he already owned. In the reflection of the glass window, he could see a man. A man with a similar look. Turning around, there was Lex. Looking past him, he could see Lana. She looked as beautiful as ever. His eyes trailed off from her though, and settled on Lex.

Lex looked somewhat happy, which made Clark a little happy too. He didn't know why, he just felt good. He hadn't noticed, but he felt a good feeling around Lex, ever since they had fought each other.

Clark couldn't ignore the fact that Lex could've felt something too, last time they fought.

He was the one who did indeed invited him to go to the wedding, but he just couldn't see why.

Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry if some of you have been waiting awhile for me to add another chapter. I finished this chapter awhile back, but never submitted it to fanfiction. Well, here it is. Enjoy!!

----------------------------------

Chapter seven: Clark's gone

Day four (nighttime):

The night was silence. Only about two or three stars could be seen. The farm was quieter than it had ever been. Clark was sleeping soundly in his bed. Mrs. Kent was sleeping also, in her own bed. Everything seemed empty at the Kent farm.

Meanwhile, Lana slept in her bed, dreaming of tomorrow. The wedding was only around the corner, and she couldn't wait. Lex was still up, in the middle of the night, checking up on his project: 33.1. He had been up all night, making sure his secret project was running well. No problems had occurred so far, so it seemed his work cut out for him. Lex still worried about it…

It wasn't long before Clark woke up, and could not go back to sleep. He didn't know why he couldn't go back to sleep. It was either the fact that Lana would be married tomorrow, or the note Lex had given him. Either way, he couldn't sleep. Clark decided to go down to the store, to get something to munch on. Maybe that was it, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten lunch or dinner. That would explain the sleep he can't get now.

Clark grabbed a shirt to put on, and some jeans. His shoes were lying in the middle of his room. He slipped those on, and walked down the stairs, to the truck. When he first walked outside, it looked pitch black. The farm boy turned around, and grabbed a flashlight from inside. Turning it on, he continued outside, to the red truck.

He unlocked the truck, and sat in the front seat. Turning the keys to start the ignition, he put the tuck in reverse, and then began to drive away.

Lex had other business to attend too, so he decided to get a quick drink of coffee, which he was out of. He sighed, before grabbing his coat and keys. He walked outside, and closed the door behind him, locking it. He, too, turned the keys to start the ignition in his car, and drove off to town…

"It's ten o'clock, what store's going to open at ten o'clock?" Clark wondered.

He drove around town for a little awhile, until he found a store that was still open. He parked the car and stepped out of the truck. His eyes looked around, seeing no one in sight. Clark began to wonder if he and this storeowner were the only ones awake. Walking to the double glass doors, he thought of what snack he'd like right about now.

Lex did not drive around, unlike Clark, but ended up going to the same store as Clark. None of the other stores were open, so this was his only choice. He grabbed his wallet, from inside his car, and walked up to those same double glass doors…

Neither Clark nor Lex noticed each other. Just as Lex entered, Clark was already paying for the bag of chips he wanted. He smiled at the lady, who was quite old, as a thank you, and left. Lex walked around the store, over and over, wondering where the coffee was. He didn't usually do this, so this was sort of new to him.

"Where is it?" he whispered to himself...

Clark walked out of the store, placing the dollars in his hand back in his wallet. His head was lowered the whole time, so he hadn't noticed any of his surroundings. Out of no where a hand snatched his wallet. His head moved upward, and then he was hit. Hit right in the middle of his eyes, right to his nose. Clark's body moved back a little, as he tried to look back up again. As he was about to punch the man, he saw a bright green colored knife in his pocket.

It was Kryptonite.

He began to have trouble breathing, and his muscles grew weak. Who knew, a robber like him would have an object with Kryptonite in it. He struggled to stay on his knees, and then he fell to the ground. The masked man wondered what was wrong with him. A group of other masked men began to talk amongst themselves about Clark. Clark just kept looking up at them, as he lay, defeated.

After only a few minutes, they began kicking Clark's body. Clark felt as light as a feather, being kicked. He couldn't breath. His eyes kept blinking, as if he was going to sleep. They would stay closed, and then open again. You could hear laughter all around, and the sound of brutal kicks.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

The man turned, to see Lex standing and watching. They all ran off, as a group. Into the dark they went, as Lex looked down at the object that had been kicking.

"Clark!" he shouted.

Lex dropped his coffee and reached Clark as soon as his coffee hit the ground, splattered all over the concrete. His coffee wasn't the only thing splattered all over the ground. Some of Clark's blood was dripping from inside his mouth, and his chest was bruised, badly. His legs weren't broken, but were in an awkward position.

Lex's hands gently touched his chest, which was shaking. As he hands moved around on his beaten chest, Clark moaned in pain. Looking up at Lex, his eyes look cold with hurt. He didn't speak. Lex took his cell phone out, and dialed a number. Clark couldn't tell what numbers he touched.

"Hold on, Clark. I'm calling for help." Lex said.

Clark tried to get up, but he couldn't. His legs couldn't move, and his arms were as weak as his legs. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak.

Lex looked around trying to look for help. He couldn't leave Clark all alone, or he'd be bait for another attack. His hand moved the hair in front of Clark eyes, to make sure he was still alive.

"Hang in there, Clark." He whispered.

The injured hero's hand moved slowly, up to Lex's hand. Pulling his hand up, meant pulling up his own arm. Now that was painful. He closed his eyes, trying to hold in the pain. After grasping Lex's hand, he opened his eyes again. Lex looked down to see Clark tightly holding his hand.

It was only for some seconds, because he let go only after a few seconds. When he let go, a yellow sticky note was in Lex's hand. Clark's eyes closed again, and this time, didn't open. His hand hit the cold, hard ground, and didn't move. His body didn't move.

"Clark? Clark?" Lex asked, lightly tapping the side of Clark's face.

His body hadn't moved.

Lex placed one of his fingers on the side of Clark's neck.

"Oh god, Clark? Clark?"

Lex looked away at the yellow sticky note in his hand. It said:

"I loved Lana. I really did, but I loved you more."

-Clark

Lex crumpled the paper, up and tears streamed down his cheeks. Grasping hold of Clark's body, he cried. He didn't know what he felt for Clark, but it was enough to make him cry.

"Clark's gone..." he thought, "and he's never coming back..."


End file.
